


Tales of the Abyss- The Branching Adventure

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Branching Story, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence, Canon Retelling, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fan Game, Gen, Multiple Endings, twine story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A semester-long project I created for a class. This is a branching fan version of the game from Luke's perspective. There are multiple branches and endings. Though there will be spoilers (since this includes the entire game), FEEL FREE TO PLAY EVEN IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE ORIGINAL!</p><p>Chapters are endings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have noticed that somehow my Twine file is glitched so that it has randomly broken links that should be intact. Therefore, I am posting all game endings here.
> 
> There was a lot I still wanted to do to this game, especially in terms of making it more accessible to non-players of the original game, but I ran out of room in the Twine file.

Number of main branches: 5 (This is an estimate since I did not count on the actual Twine file)

Number of endings: 14

http://www.philome.la/Larkawolfgirl/tales-of-the-abyss--the-branching-adventure-ver-2/play

 

Synopsis for non-players of the original:

Luke is a spoiled aristocrat that has been confined to his family's manor ever since his kidnapping seven years ago. One day a random woman shows up trying to murder his sword master. When Luke jumps in to protect him, the two of them cause an event called a hyperresonance which teleports them into another country. The two begin to make their way back to the manor, but learn that a war may break out between the two countries if someone doesn't do something about it. The story follows the party's attempts to prevent the war, Luke's discovery of the outside world, and the player's revelations into each character's backstories. The game's main theme is choice and accepting responsibility for these choices.

Also, non-players, _all_ endings included here are divergences.


	2. Don't Tell Tear (He is Luke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending if you went to Cheagle Woods, didn't side with Van, didn't tell Tear Luke's feelings, and decided that the man was Luke.

Tear ceased her singing as she touched her heart. The moon above Tataroo Valley was full and shining above her, a perfect resemblence to the moon she had seen back with Luke on the Albiore. Her heart missed him. Natalia, Jade, Anise, and Guy had waited patiently for her to finish the song.

"I believe your presence was requested at Luke's coming of age ceremony at the Duke's manor. You didn't come," Natalia said.

"I'm not interested in some ceremony in front of Luke's grave." This had been where she and Luke had first bonded. This was where she felt closest to him, not some meaningless marker.

"He said he'd be back, so let the others sit around and tell stories at his grave. But I won't be joining them," Guy said.

Jade suggested they leave since the valley was dangerous at night. Tear turned to leave, but something glinted in her peripheral. She spun toward it and saw a figure standing in the distance. Her heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be could it? The figure stood as high as Luke would have with long, fiery red hair. The man approached her.

"Why are you here?"

The man smiled. "This place has a nice view of Hod. And also, I promised someone."

His appearance may have changed--his hair was longer, his face more mature--but he _was_ Luke. She walked toward him hesitantly, afraid that he may vanish like a dream if she moved too quickly. "Luke?"

"Hi, Tear." She walked faster, tears threatening in her eyes. She could hear the others mumbling behind her as she tumbled into his arms. He held her with an air of confidence, and that newfound confidence made her glad. Luke would be alright now. They would all be alright now.

"How are you here?"

His laugh sounded like the unsure Luke she remembered. "I'm not entirely sure. I think that this was Lorelei's gift for my sacrifice."

"So, you are safe now? You won't suddenly disappear?" Natalia asked wearily.

"Yep. I'll be here until you grow sick of me."

"That won't happen."

"Glad to have you back, Luke. I was just getting ready to write you a letter about how upset I was. But now I won't have to."

"Thanks, Guy. I'm glad to be back."

Meanwhile, Tear hadn't moved, too caught up in feeling the solidity of his body. Luke nudged her back enough to look her in the eyes. "Tear, I have something to tell you. I was going to do it earlier, but I didn't want to make you sadder than I already did." She blinked up at him. "Can the you give us a minute?"

After the others had moved a little further away, he said, "Tear, you have always believed in me, even from the beginning when I was nothing but a spoiled brat. You taught me about the world, and more importantly, you taught me how to believe in myself. I admire your strength. But, Tear, I hate seeing you sad, knowing that you are in pain. What I'm trying to say is that I want to be with you. I want to see you smile every day for our remaining time together."

"Luke..." She broke off, tears visible now. "Welcome home." In those words she placed all her feelings, and Luke must have understood because he kissed her.

When they broke apart, Anise began to cheer."Sure took you two long enough."

Tear blushed. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Uh, huh."

Jade chuckled. "Oh my. I fear we will need to supervise this little development. It is late after all, and emotional blood is running, I'm sure."

"Colonel!"

Natalia just smiled tightly, no doubt lamenting the future she and Asch could never have. Luke went to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She twitched at his touch. "Uh, yes?"

"When I...died, I could feel Asch. We were one even more than when he had first came into me. He had felt the same, Natalia. He may have never told you, but he had loved you." A sob broke through her, and Luke let her bury her face in his chest. When her tears had dried, she thanked him, smiling with more freedom than she had since first learning that Luke was a replica.

Jade cleared his throat. "I apologize for interrupting, but as I said before, monsters appear at night. It would be wise to head to the nearest inn."

"You're right," Luke said. "We can catch up more in the morning." Tomorrow would bring a new day and a new future.

 

This story has ended, but your own story has yet to be written


	3. Don't Tell Her (He is Asch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending you get if you go to Cheagle Woods, don't side side with Van, don't tell Tear how Luke feels, and decide that the man is Asch.

Tear ceased her singing as she touched her heart. The moon above Tataroo Valley was full and shining above her, a perfect resemblence to the moon she had seen back with Luke on the Albiore. Her heart missed him. Natalia, Jade, Anise, and Guy had waited patiently for her to finish the song.

"I believe your presence was requested at Luke's coming of age ceremony at the Duke's manor. You didn't come," Natalia said.

"I'm not interested in some ceremony in front of Luke's grave." This had been where she and Luke had first bonded. This was where she felt closest to him, not some meaningless marker.

"He said he'd be back, so let the others sit around and tell stories at his grave. But I won't be joining them," Guy said.

Jade suggested they leave since the valley was dangerous at night. Tear turned to leave, but something glinted in her peripheral. She spun toward it and saw a figure standing in the distance. Her heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be could it? The figure stood as high as Luke would have with long, fiery red hair. The man approached her.

"Why are you here?"

The man smiled. "This place has a nice view of Hod. And also, I promised someone."

His appearance may have changed--his hair was lighter, his face more mature and relaxed--but he was Asch. A freer Asch as far as she could tell. Natalia had evidently realized it too, since she stumbled forward. "Asch? How are you alive?"

"Lorelei wanted to reward Luke's and my efforts."

"And Luke?" Tear asked, her voice strained.

"Turned out Luke had been right all those times about my power being stronger. He's here, but subdued."

Tear didn't say anything in response, lips tightened. Natalia continued forward until she was standing right in front of him. She held out her pinky.

Asch cringed. "You know I hate pinky swearing."

"Yes, you do. And I hate losing those close to me. _So_ ," she drawled on the word, "I want you to promise me that you won't ever leave me again." He sighed, running a hand through his bangs. "I promise." She waggled her pinky finger in his face, eyes flashing. "Fine!" His finger met hers, curling ever so slightly.

Natalia smiled triumphantly. "What are you going to do now? There is no longer anything stopping your from returning to the manor."

"I have moved on. That place is no longer my home. The Oracle Knights will be needing a replacement for Van. Who knows, maybe I will be deemed fit for the position. Regardless, I will do what I can from there to work toward a peaceful future."

"Our promise," Natalia said wistfully. "You had said we would create that future together. Do you still feel that way?"

"We should each do that which we feel is the most important. If those paths cross then...I would not reject your company."

"Asch!" The words seemed to make Natalia extemely happy. To Tear they had sounded less than heartfelt. But this was Asch, so perhaps that was as heartfelt as he was capable.

Tear had watched all this with a heavy heart. Technically, Luke was alive, but he was beyond her reach. She was happy for Natalia, but she had wished for a similar conclusion to her own tale. She never had told Luke how she felt, and that was the most troubling of all. She knew it was silly, but a tiny part of her wondered if saying those words aloud could have brought about a different outcome.

Jade and Guy had shifted uncomfortably during the exchange, but Anise had begun pouting. She ran up to them. "No fair, Natalia! You can't hog him all to yourself. Oh, Asch," she wiggled, "wouldn't you rather build a future with me? An expensive future, that is."

"Anise," he smiled slyly, "I have broken ties with the Fabre Manor. I have not--and will not--reply on their funds."

Anise fizzled. "You won't? Boo!" She stuck out her tongue.

"Anyway," Guy said, "it's nice to see you again, Asch." There was a slight edge to his voice. Guy might no longer seek revenge, but complete forgiveness is harder to accomplish.

Asch only nodded in his direction. "It is late. We should head to the the nearest inn for the night."

"Yes," Tear agreed. Tomorrow would bring a new day and a new future.

 

This story has ended, but your own story has yet to be written


	4. Don't Tell Her (He is Both Luke and Asch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending you get if you go to Cheagle Woods, don't side with Van, don't tell Tear how Luke feels, and decide that the man is both Luke and Asch combined.

Tear ceased her singing as she touched her heart. The moon above Tataroo Valley was full and shining above her, a perfect resemblence to the moon she had seen back with Luke on the Albiore. Her heart missed him. Natalia, Jade, Anise, and Guy had waited patiently for her to finish the song.

"I believe your presence was requested at Luke's coming of age ceremony at the Duke's manor. You didn't come," Natalia said.

"I'm not interested in some ceremony in front of Luke's grave." This had been where she and Luke had first bonded. This was where she felt closest to him, not some meaningless marker.

"He said he'd be back, so let the others sit around and tell stories at his grave. But I won't be joining them," Guy said.

Jade suggested they leave since the valley was dangerous at night. Tear turned to leave, but something glinted in her peripheral. She spun toward it and saw a figure standing in the distance. Her heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be could it? The figure stood as high as Luke would have with long, fiery red hair. The man approached her.

"Why are you here?"

The man smiled. "This place has a nice view of Hod. And also, I promised someone."

His features were a perfect mixture of the two. This man was more confident than Luke had been since Akzeriuth, yet he wasn't overly arrogant like Asch had been. His facial muscles weren't creased in anger or worry. This was a happier man than either had been alone. "I don't know what to call you."

The man laughed. "You could call me Lash."

"Are you being serious?" Anise asked in a mocking tone. "Not really. Then Anise, since you were so good at naming Florian, what would you call me?"

"How about Luka?"

"That has a nice ring to it," Natalia said.

"Now that that's taken care of," Jade began, "would you care to tell us how you are alive and in this state?"

"Lorelei wanted to reward me--us-- for our efforts. Our particles, once separated, joined together forming one complete "Luke.""

"What do you plan on doing? Will you return to the manor?" Natalia asked.

"Yes. There isn't anything holding me back now."

"I'm glad." She smiled.

"Tear, Natalia, I just wanted to tell you this, since neither Luke nor Asch got around to doing so. I love you." The women looked at each other with equally surprised and hesitant expressions. "I know this is a little weird. I just thought you deserved to know."

"Luke...Luka..." Tear said. Luka was right. This was an odd situation, but all that mattered was that she could finally say this freely. "I have loved you quite some time now."

"Yes," Natalia agreed. "I have loved you even since we were children. Luka smiled. Jade cleared his throat.

"I apologize for interrupting, but as I said before, monsters appear at night. It would be wise to head to the nearest inn."

"You're right," Luka said. "We can catch up more in the morning." Tomorrow would bring a new day and a new future.

 

This story has ended, but your own story has yet to be written

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such a shipping whore I couldn't keep this from happening. The only thing that prevented me from turning this into a weird three/foursome is that I had to turn this in for a grade. Make of this end what you will.


	5. Don't Tell Her (He is Neither Luke Nor Asch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending if you went to Cheagle Woods, didn't side with Van, didn't tell Tear Luke's feelings, and decided that the man is neither Luke nor Asch.

Tear ceased her singing as she touched her heart. The moon above Tataroo Valley was full and shining above her, a perfect resemblence to the moon she had seen back with Luke on the Albiore. Her heart missed him. Natalia, Jade, Anise, and Guy had waited patiently for her to finish the song.

"I believe your presence was requested at Luke's coming of age ceremony at the Duke's manor. You didn't come," Natalia said.

"I'm not interested in some ceremony in front of Luke's grave." This had been where she and Luke had first bonded. This was where she felt closest to him, not some meaningless marker.

"He said he'd be back, so let the others sit around and tell stories at his grave. But I won't be joining them," Guy said.

Jade suggested they leave since the valley was dangerous at night. Tear turned to leave, but something glinted in her peripheral. She spun toward it and saw a figure standing in the distance. Her heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be could it? The figure stood as high as Luke would have with long, fiery red hair. The man approached her.

"Why are you here?"

The man smiled. "This place has a nice view of Hod. And also, I promised someone."

He had features of both Luke and Asch, yet there was something off about him. His hair was long again, his eyes were relaxed, and his smile was the same. But he carried himself differently, had a higher tone of voice.

"Who are you?"

"That is a difficult question. I am Luke, as well as Asch. But, I'm also something more, something greater. Perhaps the best answer is Possibility."

"Possibility? But how?"

"Our bodies fused with Lorelei's. In that process we adapted, transcended if you will. I--we--are the embodiment of the newfound possibility unleashed upon the world."

"I see." She was unsure how to feel. Luke had kept his promise to return, yet this wasn't the same Luke. Did she still feel the way?

"Tear?"

"Yes?"

"Don't overthink it. Possibility is just that, possibility. I can be whatever you wish. So, I ask of each of you, who would you wish for me to be?"

Tear answered without a thought, "Please bring Luke back to me."

"Luke," Guy answered. "I still have things to teach him, after all."

"Well," Anise said. "I do know Luke better. He may be troublesome, but as he said before about me, he's my friend. I can't just abandon him."

"Well put," Jade said. "I feel that after pushing for him to sacrifice himself, I owe him this much. I would like to see Luke again as well."

Natalia hesitated. "I...I want them both."

"I know," Possibility comforted. "I cannot be both at the same time, nor split into two. You must choose: Luke, Asch, or my current self. But fear not, both will always be here."

"Then...Luke. He has experienced so little of the world."

"Very well." Possibility closed his eyes. He took a few solid deep breaths before reopening them.

Tear's breath hitched at the site. His air had altered. This _was_ Luke. Tears threatened at her eyes. "Welcome home, Luke."

"I'm glad to be home." They smiled at each other.

"Glad to have you back, Luke.," Guy said. "I was just getting ready to write you a letter about how upset I was. But now I won't have to."

"Thanks, Guy."

"Tear, I have something to tell you. I was going to do it earlier, but I didn't want to make you sadder than I already did." She blinked at him. "Can you give us a minute?"

After the others had moved a little further away, he said, "Tear, you have always believed in me, even from the beginning when I was nothing but a spoiled brat. You taught me about the world, and more importantly, you taught me how to believe in myself. I admire your strength. But, Tear, I hate seeing you sad, knowing that you are in pain. What I'm trying to say is that I want to be with you. I want to see you smile every day for our remaining time together."

"Luke..." She broke off, tears visible now. "I have loved you for a long time now." With those words she kissed him.

When they broke apart, Anise began to cheer. "Sure took you two long enough."

Tear blushed. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Uh, huh."

Jade chuckled."Oh my. I fear we will need to supervise this little development. It is late after all, and emotional blood is running, I'm sure."

"Colonel!"

Natalia just smiled tightly, no doubt lamenting the future she had given up with Asch. Luke went to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She twitched at his touch. "Uh, yes?"

"He's still here, Natalia. He may have never told you, but he loves you." A sob broke through her, and Luke let her bury her face in his chest. When her tears had dried, she thanked him, smiling with more freedom than she had since first learning that Luke was a replica.

Jade cleared his throat. "I apologize for interrupting, but as I said before, monsters appear at night. It would be wise to head to the nearest inn."

"You're right," Luke said. "We can catch up more in the morning." Tomorrow would bring a new day and a new future full of possibility.

This story has ended, but your own story has yet to be written


	6. Tell Her (He is Luke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending if you went to Cheagle Woods, didn't side with Van, told Tear Luke's feelings, and decided that the man is Luke.

Tear ceased her singing as she touched her heart. The moon above Tataroo Valley was full and shining above her, a perfect resemblence to the moon she had seen back with Luke on the Albiore. Her heart missed him.

Natalia, Jade, Anise, and Guy had waited patiently for her to finish the song. "I believe your presence was requested at Luke's coming of age ceremony at the Duke's manor. You didn't come," Natalia said.

"I'm not interested in some ceremony in front of Luke's grave." This had been where she and Luke had first bonded. This was where she felt closest to him, not some meaningless marker.

"He said he'd be back, so let the others sit around and tell stories at his grave. But I won't be joining them," Guy said.

Jade suggested they leave since the valley was dangerous at night. Tear turned to leave, but something glinted in her peripheral. She spun toward it and saw a figure standing in the distance. Her heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be could it? The figure stood as high as Luke would have with long, fiery red hair. The man approached her.

"Why are you here?"

The man smiled. "This place has a nice view of Hod. And also, I promised someone."

His appearance may have changed--his hair was longer, his face more mature--but he _was_ Luke. She walked toward him hesitantly, afraid that he may vanish like a dream if she moved too quickly. "Luke?"

"Hi, Tear."

She walked faster, tears threatening in her eyes. She could hear the others mumbling behind her as she tumbled into his arms. He held her with an air of confidence, and that newfound confidence made her glad. Luke would be alright now. They would all be alright now. "How are you here?"

His laugh sounded like the unsure Luke she remembered. "I'm not entirely sure. I think that this was Lorelei's gift for my sacrifice."

"So, you are safe now? You won't suddenly disappear?" Natalia asked wearily.

"Yep. I'll be here until you grow sick of me."

"That won't happen."

"Glad to have you back, Luke. I was just getting ready to write you a letter about how upset I was. But now I won't have to."

"Thanks, Guy. I'm glad to be back."

Meanwhile, Tear hadn't moved, too caught up in feeling the solidity of his body. Luke nudged her back enough to look her in the eyes. "Tear, I have something to tell you. You have always believed in me, even from the beginning when I was nothing but a spoiled brat. You taught me about the world, and more importantly, you taught me how to believe in myself. I admire your strength. But, Tear, I hate seeing you sad, knowing that you are in pain. I told you before that I love you, but I also want to be with you. I want to see you smile every day for our remaining time together."

"Luke..." She broke off, tears visible now. "Welcome home." In those words she placed all her feelings, and Luke must have understood because he kissed her.

When they broke apart, Anise began to cheer. "Sure took you two long enough."

Tear blushed. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Uh, huh."

Jade chuckled. "Oh my. I fear we will need to supervise this little development. It is late after all, and emotional blood is running, I'm sure."

"Colonel!"

Natalia just smiled tightly, no doubt lamenting the future she and Asch could never have. Luke went to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She twitched at his touch. "Uh, yes?"

"When I...died, I could feel Asch. We were one even more than when he had first came into me. He had felt the same, Natalia. He may have never told you, but he had loved you." A sob broke through her, and Luke let her bury her face in his chest. When her tears had dried, she thanked him, smiling with more freedom than she had since first learning that Luke was a replica.

Jade cleared his throat. "I apologize for interrupting, but as I said before, monsters appear at night. It would be wise to head to the nearest inn."

"You're right," Luke said. "We can catch up more in the morning." Tomorrow would bring a new day and a new future.

This story has ended, but your own story has yet to be written


	7. Tell Her (His is Asch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending if you went to Cheagle Woods, didn't side with Van, told Tear Luke's feelings, and decided that the man is Asch.

Tear ceased her singing as she touched her heart. The moon above Tataroo Valley was full and shining above her, a perfect resemblence to the moon she had seen back with Luke on the Albiore. Her heart missed him.

Natalia, Jade, Anise, and Guy had waited patiently for her to finish the song. "I believe your presence was requested at Luke's coming of age ceremony at the Duke's manor. You didn't come," Natalia said.

"I'm not interested in some ceremony in front of Luke's grave." This had been where she and Luke had first bonded. This was where she felt closest to him, not some meaningless marker.

"He said he'd be back, so let the others sit around and tell stories at his grave. But I won't be joining them," Guy said.

Jade suggested they leave since the valley was dangerous at night. Tear turned to leave, but something glinted in her peripheral. She spun toward it and saw a figure standing in the distance. Her heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be could it? The figure stood as high as Luke would have with long, fiery red hair. The man approached her.

"Why are you here?"

The man smiled. "This place has a nice view of Hod. And also, I promised someone."

His appearance may have changed--his hair was lighter, his face more mature and relaxed--but he was Asch. A freer Asch as far as she could tell.

Natalia had evidently realized it too, since she stumbled forward. "Asch? How are you alive?"

"Lorelei wanted to reward Luke's and my efforts."

"And Luke?" Tear asked, her voice strained.

"Turned out Luke had been right all those times about my power being stronger. He's here, but subdued." Tear didn't say anything in response, lips tightened.

Natalia continued forward until she was standing right in front of him. She held out her pinky.

Asch cringed. "You know I hate pinky swearing."

"Yes, you do. And I hate losing those close to me. _So_ ," she drawled on the word, "I want you to promise me that you won't ever leave me again."

He sighed, running a hand through his bangs. "I promise." She waggled her pinky finger in his face, eyes flashing. "Fine!" His finger met hers, curling ever so slightly.

Natalia smiled triumphantly. "What are you going to do now? There is no longer anything stopping your from returning to the manor."

"I have moved on. That place is no longer my home. The Oracle Knights will be needing a replacement for Van. Who knows, maybe I will be deemed fit for the position. Regardless, I will do what I can from there to work toward a peaceful future."

"Our promise," Natalia said wistfully. "You had said we would create that future together. Do you still feel that way?"

"We should each do that which we feel is the most important. If those paths cross then...I would not reject your company."

"Asch!" The words seemed to make Natalia extemely happy. To Tear they had sounded less than heartfelt. But this was Asch, so perhaps that was as heartfelt as he was capable.

Tear had watched all this with a heavy heart. Technically, Luke was alive, but he was beyond her reach. She was happy for Natalia, but she had wished for a similar conclusion to her own tale. Though she hoped Luke had understood her feelings, she had never actually put them into words. She knew it was silly, but a tiny part of her wondered if saying those words aloud could have brought about a different outcome. At least she had the memory of Luke's own confession.

Jade and Guy had shifted uncomfortably during the exchange, but Anise had begun pouting. She ran up to them. "No fair, Natalia! You can't hog him all to yourself. Oh, Asch," she wiggled, "wouldn't you rather build a future with me? An expensive future, that is."

"Anise," he smiled slyly, "I have broken ties with the Fabre Manor. I have not--and will not--reply on their funds."

Anise fizzled. "You won't? Boo!" She stuck out her tongue.

"Anyway," Guy said, "it's nice to see you again, Asch." There was a slight edge to his voice. Guy might no longer seek revenge, but complete forgiveness is harder to accomplish.

Asch only nodded in his direction. "It is late. We should head to the the nearest inn for the night."

"Yes," Tear agreed. Tomorrow would bring a new day and a new future.

This story has ended, but your own story has yet to be written


	8. Tell Her (He is Both Luke and Asch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending if you went to Cheagle Woods, didn't side with Van, told Tear Luke's feelings, and decided that the man is both Luke and Asch.

Tear ceased her singing as she touched her heart. The moon above Tataroo Valley was full and shining above her, a perfect resemblence to the moon she had seen back with Luke on the Albiore. Her heart missed him.

Natalia, Jade, Anise, and Guy had waited patiently for her to finish the song. "I believe your presence was requested at Luke's coming of age ceremony at the Duke's manor. You didn't come," Natalia said.

"I'm not interested in some ceremony in front of Luke's grave." This had been where she and Luke had first bonded. This was where she felt closest to him, not some meaningless marker.

"He said he'd be back, so let the others sit around and tell stories at his grave. But I won't be joining them," Guy said.

Jade suggested they leave since the valley was dangerous at night. Tear turned to leave, but something glinted in her peripheral. She spun toward it and saw a figure standing in the distance. Her heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be could it? The figure stood as high as Luke would have with long, fiery red hair. The man approached her.

"Why are you here?"

The man smiled. "This place has a nice view of Hod. And also, I promised someone."

His features were a perfect mixture of the two. This man was more confident than Luke had been since Akzeriuth, yet he wasn't overly arrogant like Asch had been. His facial muscles weren't creased in anger or worry. This was a happier man than either had been alone. "I don't know what to call you."

The man laughed. "You could call me Lash."

"Are you being serious?" Anise asked in a mocking tone.

"Not really. Then Anise, since you were so good at naming Florian, what would you call me?"

"How about Luka?"

"That has a nice ring to it," Natalia said.

"Now that that's taken care of," Jade began, "would you care to tell us how you are alive and in this state?"

"Lorelei wanted to reward me--us-- for our efforts. Our particles, once separated, joined together forming one complete "Luke.""

"What do you plan on doing? Will you return to the manor?" Natalia asked.

"Yes. There isn't anything holding me back now."

"I'm glad." She smiled.

"Natalia, I just wanted to tell you this, since Asch never got around to doing so. I love you." He shifted. "Of course, the part of me that's Luke loves Tear, so...I know this is a little weird. I just thought you deserved to know."

As weird as the situation was, Natalia sighed in relief. "I have loved you ever since we were children."

Luka smiled.

Jade cleared his throat. "I apologize for interrupting, but as I said before, monsters appear at night. It would be wise to head to the nearest inn."

"You're right," Luka said. "We can catch up more in the morning." Tomorrow would bring a new day and a new future.

This story has ended, but your own story has yet to be written


	9. Tell Her (He Was Neither Luke Nor Asch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending if you went to Cheagle Woods, didn't side with Van, told Tear Luke's feelings, and decided that the man is neither Luke nor Asch.

Tear ceased her singing as she touched her heart. The moon above Tataroo Valley was full and shining above her, a perfect resemblence to the moon she had seen back with Luke on the Albiore. Her heart missed him.

Natalia, Jade, Anise, and Guy had waited patiently for her to finish the song. "I believe your presence was requested at Luke's coming of age ceremony at the Duke's manor. You didn't come," Natalia said.

"I'm not interested in some ceremony in front of Luke's grave." This had been where she and Luke had first bonded. This was where she felt closest to him, not some meaningless marker.

"He said he'd be back, so let the others sit around and tell stories at his grave. But I won't be joining them," Guy said.

Jade suggested they leave since the valley was dangerous at night. Tear turned to leave, but something glinted in her peripheral. She spun toward it and saw a figure standing in the distance. Her heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be could it? The figure stood as high as Luke would have with long, fiery red hair. The man approached her.

"Why are you here?"

The man smiled. "This place has a nice view of Hod. And also, I promised someone."

He had features of both Luke and Asch, yet there was something off about him. His hair was long again, his eyes were relaxed, and his smile was the same. But he carried himself differently, had a higher tone of voice. "Who are you?"

"That is a difficult question. I am Luke, as well as Asch. But, I'm also something more, something greater. Perhaps the best answer is Possibility."

"Possibility? But how?"

"Our bodies fused with Lorelei's. In that process we adapted, transcended if you will. I--we--are the embodiment of the newfound possibility unleashed upon the world."

"I see." She was unsure how to feel. Luke had kept his promise to return, yet this wasn't the same Luke. Did she still feel the way?

"Tear?"

"Yes?"

"Don't overthink it. Possibility is just that, possibility. I can be whatever you wish. So, I ask of each of you, who would you wish for me to be?"

Tear answered without a thought, "Please bring Luke back to me."

"Luke," Guy answered. "I still have things to teach him, after all."

"Well," Anise said. "I do know Luke better. He may be troublesome, but as he said before about me, he's my friend. I can't just abandon him."

"Well put," Jade said. "I feel that after pushing for him to sacrifice himself, I owe him this much. I would like to see Luke again as well."

Natalia hesitated. "I...I want them both."

"I know," Possibility comforted. "I cannot be both at the same time, nor split into two. You must choose: Luke, Asch, or my current self. But fear not, both will always be here."

"Then...Luke. He has experienced so little of the world."

"Very well." Possibility closed his eyes. He took a few solid deep breaths before reopening them.

Tear's breath hitched at the site. His air had altered. This _was_ Luke. Tears threatened at her eyes. "Welcome home, Luke."

"I'm glad to be home." They smiled at each other.

"Glad to have you back, Luke," Guy said. "I was just getting ready to write you a letter about how upset I was. But now I won't have to."

"Thanks, Guy."

"Tear, I have something to tell you. You have always believed in me, even from the beginning when I was nothing but a spoiled brat. You taught me about the world, and more importantly, you taught me how to believe in myself. I admire your strength. But, Tear, I hate seeing you sad, knowing that you are in pain. I told you before that I love you, but I also want to be with you. I want to see you smile every day for our remaining time together."

"Luke..." She broke off, tears visible now. "I have loved you for a long time now." With those words she kissed him.

When they broke apart, Anise began to cheer. "Sure took you two long enough."

Tear blushed. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Uh, huh."

Jade chuckled. "Oh my. I fear we will need to supervise this little development. It is late after all, and emotional blood is running, I'm sure."

"Colonel!"

Natalia just smiled tightly, no doubt lamenting the future she had given up with Asch. Luke went to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She twitched at his touch. "Uh, yes?"

"He's still here, Natalia. He may have never told you, but he loves you." A sob broke through her, and Luke let her bury her face in his chest. When her tears had dried, she thanked him, smiling with more freedom than she had since first learning that Luke was a replica.

Jade cleared his throat. "I apologize for interrupting, but as I said before, monsters appear at night. It would be wise to head to the nearest inn."

"You're right," Luke said. "We can catch up more in the morning." Tomorrow would bring a new day and a new future full of possibility.

This story has ended, but your own story has yet to be written


	10. Didn't Go to Cheagle Woods, Didn't Tell Tear, Freed Lorelei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending you get if you didn't go to Cheagle Woods, didn't side with Van, didn't tell Tear how Luke feels, and have Luke free Lorelei.

Tear ceased her singing as she touched her heart. The moon above Tataroo Valley was full and shining above her, a perfect resemblence to the moon she had seen back with Luke on the Albiore. Her heart missed him.

Natalia, Jade, Anise, and Guy had waited patiently for her to finish the song. "I believe your presence was requested at Luke's coming of age ceremony at the Duke's manor. You didn't come," Natalia said.

"I'm not interested in some ceremony in front of Luke's grave." This had been where she and Luke had first bonded. This was where she felt closest to him, not some meaningless marker.

"He said he'd be back, so let the others sit around and tell stories at his grave. But I won't be joining them," Guy said.

Jade suggested they leave since the valley was dangerous at night. Tear turned to leave, but something glinted in her peripheral. She spun toward it and saw a figure standing in the distance. Her heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be could it? The figure stood as high as Luke would have with long, fiery red hair. The man approached her. "Why are you here?"

The man smiled. "This place has a nice view of Hod. And also, I promised someone."

His appearance may have changed--his hair was longer, his face more mature--but he _was_ Luke. She walked toward him hesitantly, afraid that he may vanish like a dream if she moved too quickly. "Luke?"

"Hi, Tear."

She walked faster, tears threatening in her eyes. She could hear the others mumbling behind her as she tumbled into his arms. He held her with an air of confidence, and that newfound confidence made her glad. Luke would be alright now. They would all be alright now. "How are you here?"

His laugh sounded like the unsure Luke she remembered. "I'm not entirely sure. I think that this was Lorelei's gift for my sacrifice."

"So, you are safe now? You won't suddenly disappear?" Natalia asked wearily. "Yep. I'll be here until you grow sick of me." "That won't happen."

"Glad to have you back, Luke. I was just getting ready to write you a letter about how upset I was. But now I won't have to."

"Thanks, Guy. I'm glad to be back."

Meanwhile, Tear hadn't moved, too caught up in feeling the solidity of his body. Luke nudged her back enough to look her in the eyes. "Tear, I have something to tell you. You have always believed in me, even from the beginning when I was nothing but a spoiled brat. You taught me about the world, and more importantly, you taught me how to believe in myself. I admire your strength. But, Tear, I hate seeing you sad, knowing that you are in pain. I told you before that I love you, but I also want to be with you. I want to see you smile every day for our remaining time together.

"Luke..." She broke off, tears visible now. "Welcome home." In those words she placed all her feelings, and Luke must have understood because he kissed her.

When they broke apart, Anise began to cheer. "Sure took you two long enough."

Tear blushed. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Uh, huh." Jade chuckled. "Oh my. I fear we will need to supervise this little development. It is late after all, and emotional blood is running, I'm sure."

"Colonel!"

Jade pushed his glasses up. "As fun as this is, like I said before, monsters appear at night. It would be wise to head to the nearest inn."

"You're right," Luke said. "We can catch up more in the morning." Tomorrow would bring a new day and a new future.

This story has ended, but your own story has yet to be written


	11. Didn't Go to Cheagle Woods, Have Asch Free Lorelei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending you get if you didn't go to Cheagle Woods, didn't side with Van, and had Asch free Lorelei.

Natalia touched her heart. The landscape beyond Baticul's high walls were painted in beatiful moonlight. It was a perfect resemblence to all those nights she had spent with Asch when they were little. Her heart missed him.

Luke, Tear, Jade, Anise, and Guy had come out to join her on the ballcony. "Natalia, you missed Asch's coming of age ceremony at the Duke's manor. As a princess it is your duty to attend," Guy said.

"I'm not interested in some ceremony in front of Asch's grave. If Father is dissapointed, he can tell me so himself." This was where she felt closest to him, not some meaningless marker.

"I agree, Natalia. He said he would return, and I believe him," Luke said.

Jade suggested they return to the castle since the night air had turned quite chilly. Natalia turned to leave, but something red glinted in her peripheral.

She spun toward it and saw a figure standing in the distance. Her heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be could it? She had to find out! She took off running down the castle's corridors, disregarding all the looks she received for such an undignified act. The others followed after her.

Out in the quart yard stood a figure as high as Asch would have with long, fiery red hair. The man approached her. "Why are you here?"

The man smiled. "This place has a nice view of Hod. And also, I promised someone."

His appearance may have changed--his hair was lighter, his face more mature and relaxed--but he was Asch. A freer Asch as far as she could tell. She stumbled forward. "Asch? How are you alive?"

"Lorelei wanted to reward my efforts." Natalia continued forward until she was standing right in front of him. She held out her pinky. Asch cringed. "You know I hate pinky swearing."

"Yes, you do. And I hate losing those close to me. _So_ ," she drawled on the word, "I want you to promise me that you won't ever leave me again."

He sighed, running a hand through his bangs. "I promise." She waggled her pinky finger in his face, eyes flashing. "Fine!" His finger met hers, curling ever so slightly.

Natalia smiled triumphantly. "What are you going to do now? There is no longer anything stopping your from returning to the manor."

"I have moved on. That place is no longer my home. The Oracle Knights will be needing a replacement for Van. Who knows, maybe I will be deemed fit for the position. Regardless, I will do what I can from there to work toward a peaceful future."

"Our promise," Natalia said wistfully. "You had said we would create that future together. Do you still feel that way?"

"We should each do that which we feel is the most important. If those paths cross then...I would not reject your company."

"Asch!" The words made Natalia extremely happy.

Jade and Guy had shifted uncomfortably during the exchange, but Anise had begun pouting. She ran up to them. "No fair, Natalia! You can't hog him all to yourself. Oh, Asch," she wiggled, "wouldn't you rather build a future with me? An expensive future, that is."

"Anise," he smiled slyly, "I have broken ties with the Fabre Manor. I have not--and will not--reply on their funds."

Anise fizzled. "You won't? Boo!" She stuck out her tongue. "What about you, Luke?" she asked turning to him.

"Sorry, Anise." He laughed. "I've already fallen for Tear." Tear blushed at his words.

"Boo! Fine, I'll just have to go on a rich husband search."

"Anyway," Guy said, "it's nice to see you again, Asch." There was a slight edge to his voice. Guy might no longer seek revenge, but complete forgiveness is harder to accomplish.

Asch only nodded in his direction. "It is late. We should head in for the night."

"Yes," Tear agreed. Tomorrow would bring a new day and a new future.

This story has ended, but your own story has yet to be written


	12. Didn't Go to Cheagle Woods, Told Tear, Freed Lorelei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending you get if you didn't go to Cheagle Woods, didn't side with Van, told Tear how Luke feels, and had Luke free Lorelei.

Tear ceased her singing as she touched her heart. The moon above Tataroo Valley was full and shining above her, a perfect resemblence to the moon she had seen back with Luke on the Albiore. Her heart missed him.

Natalia, Jade, Anise, and Guy had waited patiently for her to finish the song. "I believe your presence was requested at Luke's coming of age ceremony at the Duke's manor. You didn't come," Natalia said.

"I'm not interested in some ceremony in front of Luke's grave." This had been where she and Luke had first bonded. This was where she felt closest to him, not some meaningless marker.

"He said he'd be back, so let the others sit around and tell stories at his grave. But I won't be joining them," Guy said.

Jade suggested they leave since the valley was dangerous at night. Tear turned to leave, but something glinted in her peripheral. She spun toward it and saw a figure standing in the distance. Her heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be could it? The figure stood as high as Luke would have with long, fiery red hair. The man approached her. "Why are you here?"

The man smiled. "This place has a nice view of Hod. And also, I promised someone."

His appearance may have changed--his hair was longer, his face more mature--but he _was_ Luke. She walked toward him hesitantly, afraid that he may vanish like a dream if she moved too quickly. "Luke?"

"Hi, Tear." She walked faster, tears threatening in her eyes. She could hear the others mumbling behind her as she tumbled into his arms. He held her with an air of confidence, and that newfound confidence made her glad. Luke would be alright now. They would all be alright now. "How are you here?"

His laugh sounded like the unsure Luke she remembered. "I'm not entirely sure. I think that this was Lorelei's gift for my sacrifice."

"So, you are safe now? You won't suddenly disappear?" Natalia asked wearily.

"Yep. I'll be here until you grow sick of me."

"That won't happen."

"Glad to have you back, Luke. I was just getting ready to write you a letter about how upset I was. But now I won't have to."

"Thanks, Guy. I'm glad to be back."

Meanwhile, Tear hadn't moved, too caught up in feeling the solidity of his body. Luke nudged her back enough to look her in the eyes. "Tear, I have something to tell you. You have always believed in me, even from the beginning when I was nothing but a spoiled brat. You taught me about the world, and more importantly, you taught me how to believe in myself. I admire your strength. But, Tear, I hate seeing you sad, knowing that you are in pain. I told you before that I love you, but I also want to be with you. I want to see you smile every day for our remaining time together.

"Luke..." She broke off, tears visible now. "Welcome home." In those words she placed all her feelings, and Luke must have understood because he kissed her.

When they broke apart, Anise began to cheer. "Sure took you two long enough."

Tear blushed. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Uh, huh."

Jade chuckled. "Oh my. I fear we will need to supervise this little development. It is late after all, and emotional blood is running, I'm sure."

"Colonel!" Jade pushed his glasses up. "As fun as this is, like I said before, monsters appear at night. It would be wise to head to the nearest inn."

"You're right," Luke said. "We can catch up more in the morning." Tomorrow would bring a new day and a new future.

This story has ended, but your own story has yet to be written


	13. Side With Van

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending if you take Van's hand and remain on his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a side note, but there is a glitch in the endings stemming from this if you take Van's hand but then decide to turn on him. Siding with Van means that you skip the scene where Tear and Luke look at the moon together, meaning that Tear shouldn't look at the moon thinking of him in any of the endings from this path.

Looking at his hand, purposefully seeking my own, and imploring eyes, I wavered. I wanted Master Van to accept me, even now. Besides, what if he was right and the Score really was absolute? Was his path really as wrong as we thought?

I took his hand, ignoring the audible gasp of my friends. He led me out the way that Legretta had gone while Largo blocked the others from exiting. Outside, Master Van ordered the Ion replica to read the Score. It was the same reading Ion had read before. But Mohs refused to accept it and attacked the replica. I jumped in the way to protect him, and somehow the Jewel of Lorelei caused Mohs' neural contamination to advance, and he flew off. The others were catching up, so we left.

On the way to Eldrant, Master Van asked me for the Jewel of Lorelei, so I handed it over. He took it with a glint in his eyes, before praising me. Since I knew my friends, I was able to assure Master Van that they wouldn't come until tomorrow. We planned everything out. Legretta would serve as the first line of defence, followed by Largo and Sync. I would stay with Master Van. Our main goal was to steal the Sword of Lorelei so that we could fully take control of Lorelei.

The next day, while waiting with Master, I began to see the world through Asch's eyes. He had fallen into one of the traps we had set, which trapped him in a sealed room with Oracle Knights. Though he was badly injured, Asch kept fighting. The floor was littered with bodies of the Oracle soldiers, and it looked like he had just taken care of the last one, when a soldier got up and charged him. Asch's back was turned, so he didn't even see the sword when it pierced through his back. Two more joined the first, leaving Asch with three swords sticking through him. Even so, he pushed through it, defeating all his foes. It wasn't until they were all dead that he allowed himself to relax, slicking against the wall. Then I felt something warm flow into me. It was Asch. Asch had died.

Master must have sensed it too, because he suddenly asked me to try creating a hyperresonance. It seemed stronger than usual.

"Just as I thought. You have achieved a second-order hyperresonance. Congradulations, Luke. You've surpassed your original. You are now a true human being." I was happy to hear him say this. I had finally reached his approaval. "Now let us clear our minds and meditate until they get here."

I nodded with enthusiasm. "Right."

When Tear and the others showed up, she tried again to persuade Master. "Please, reconsider. The planet's memory may exist, but is it really absolute? Luke' didn't join you because it's written. He's here because he chooses to be. The planet's memory is one possible choice for the future, but only people make that choice."

Van's reply showed that he had already considered this. "That isn't absolute, either. You might not be choosing, but rather being made to choose."

Guy threw his answer right back at him, saying that Master Van could just as likely be being made to choose his current path. "If 'you've decided to destory 'the planet's memory of your own will, then that choice itself is proof that the planet's memory is not absolute."

But Master explained that he was still following the Score in his own way. Natalia said that what he was doing was just like what had happened to Hod that he resented so much. But again, he didn't think this was wrong.

"You hate the Score so much, you're shackled to it more than anyone else," Anise accused. He agreed that this may in fact be true, yet he was not about to change his mind.

"And you, Luke! What are you doing? Was your resolve this weak?" Tear asked.

"Tear." I sighed with sorrow. "For as long as I can remember, Master has been my idol. I know that you think his ideals are wrong, but what if they aren't? Neither of us can be sure. Therefore, I would like to gain his approval even if it is only once."

Tear lowered her head. "I am disappointed in you."

We fought, and Tear tried singing the Grand Fonic Hymn to reawaken Lorelei, but it didn't work on Master Van. I guessed that Lorelei's power would grow if Van used it, so I warned him and put that much extra effort into the fight to make sure he wouldn't need to use it in the first place.

Eventually, I faltered with Tear's neck under my blade. She looked at me with pleading eyes. I just couldn't kill her.

"What are you doing, Luke? Her and the rest stand in our way. It must be done."

I clenched my eyes shut, unable to watch as my sword slashed through her body. I could hear the others gasping. When I reopened my eyes, their expressions were painted with horror and hatred. I had sealed my fate. Now it was kill or be killed.

One by one I murdered my friends, hearing Master's praise all along. For each pinch of happiness his words gave me, the blood now on my hands tainted my heart. Had I chosen the right path? I was no longer sure, but there was no way back.

One of the Oracle Soldiers who had fought Asch arrived with the Sword of Lorelei, and Master inserted the Jewel of Lorelei completing the Key of Lorelei.

He smiled in triumph. "Are you ready my wonderful pupil, Luke? Are you ready to create a world free of the Score?"

I nodded ever-so-slightly with a strained smile. He inserted the Sword into the floor, which soon began to rumble beneath us. "Lorelei, I beseech you to do away with this world tethered to the Score. With your power, do away with this tainted world and replace it with a pure world full of endless possibilities."

The shaking increased. Then Lorelei's voice resonded in the room. _"It is done."_

Did that mean that everyone besides us was dead now? That was a scary thought.

Master Van must have read my thoughts. "Worry not, Luke. We will begin creating new replicas as soon as we finish up here. Next, Lorelei, I ask you to appear here in front of us." A yellow mist flowed out of Master's mouth and took on a human-like shape. "Now, Luke. Use your second-order hyperresonance to destroy Lorelei."

I did as he ordered. Lorelei didn't protest in any way. Was the Key's power that absolute or had it realized that the situation was hopeless? Either way, Lorelei was now gone, along with everything else living for that matter. It was just me, Master Van, and the bodies of my friends killed by my hand.

Just as Master Van had said, he began to make replicas immediately. The first one he created was of Tear. She looked so innocent, especially in comparision to her bloody original only rooms away. She looked at me with curiousity.

"Who are you?"

I smiled at her kindly. "I'm Luke. You are Tear."

"Te..ar." She tested the name on her tongue. Then she grinned. "Tear."

"Yeah." My smile began to waver. This wasn't my Tear. She had no memories of anything we had gone through. "I killed her."

"Huh?" Tear gave me a worried look.

"I killed her. She had trusted me, and I killed her just like that."

Tear clenched a portion of my shirt in her fist. "It will be okay," she said with determination swimming in her naive eyes.

I guessed she was right. This was the path I had chosen, and it was the path I would live. No matter where it led me.

This story has ended, but your own story has yet to be written


	14. Cripple Ending (Let Arietta Live)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending you get if Luke refuses to fight, and Arietta lives.

This was my first time out to sea. It wasn't anything special, but it was alright, I guess, or as alright as it can be when you just lost a foot. We took one boat to Chesedonia, then caught another for Baticul.

Being back didn’t feel like home at all. It wasn’t like I’d ever even seen the city since losing my memory. It was pretty depressing to realize that I really didn't know anything about the world. And now because of my foot, I probably would never learn. Jade, Anise, and Ion went alone to the castle, while Master, Tear, and Guy escorted me to the manor. Tear said that it was her responsibility to apologize for all the trouble she had caused, and she did just that when my parents were called to the entrance hall.

Mother rushed to me with tears in her eyes, while my father just stood in horror. "My son, my baby. What happened to you?"

Tear gave a deep bow. "I am so sorry for what I put you and your son through. It was not my intention to kidnap him. As for his foot, I am a failure as a solider. I was not strong enough to protect him."

Father asked, "Guy, is this true?"

"Yes, Duke Fabre. Tear meant no harm. His foot was severed by a hresvelgr."

Father sighed. "This is a shame. Ingobert and I had been considering sending you as a goodwill embassador to Akzeriuth. However, now that seems very much impossible."

Was he serious? "You were going to let me leave the manor?"

"Yes. You are nearly eighteen."

Damn it! Why did this have to happen to me. It was all because Tear had come. I turned to her, anger pulsing. "This is all your fault! I could have finally been free, but you had to attack Van. You did this to me! It is your fault!"

Master Van tightened the arm he had around my shoulder which was helping to keep me upright. "Calm yourself, Luke. Mystearica already blames herself."

Surely enough, Tear had lowered her head in shame. In an extremely hushed tone, she excused herself. Then Master passed me on to Guy, saying that he needed to head over to the Castle as well.

The next day, my cousin, Princess Natalia, rushed to my bedside. She was as heavy on the waterworks as my mother had been. "Luke, this is terrible!"

It was. And I was sick of everyone reminding me. "Jeez. Just shut up. I don't want your pity."

"Shhh. Everything will be okay. Once we are married, you will have me and servants to take care of everything. There will be no need for you to leave the castle."

I had never wanted to marry her, but now I didn't have much choice. I could stay here forever, or transfer my cell to the castle. At least if I became king, no one could look at me in pity. "Fine."

"Huh?" she blinked. "I'll marry you, okay."

"Luke! Are you serious?"

"Yes. Now stop asking before I change my mind."

Natalia was too excited to wait, so she set our wedding date for my birthday. It was too soon for my liking, but I didn't object. She told me that the state between Kimlasca and Malkuth had been settled with the exacuation of Akzeriuth, which had apparently been carried out by Tear, Jade, Anise, Ion, and Guy (who had been sent as the goodwill ambassador in my sted). Master Van had not returned since we returned to Baticul. I wondered how they were all doing.

The wedding came and went before I knew it. I was now next in line to be king, but I didn't feel any different. Through everything I hadn't changed in the slightest, aside from a a missing appendage. Damn it! I had wanted more from my life. I had wanted to be a hero. I had wanted respect. As king, people would have to give it to me, but I knew it would be due to my title alone. I guess I just wasn't capable of change.

This story has ended, but your own story has yet to be written


	15. Cripple Ending (Let Arietta Die)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending if Luke refuses to fight and Arietta is killed.

Being back didn’t feel like home at all. It wasn’t like I’d ever even seen the city since losing my memory. It was pretty depressing to realize that I really didn't know anything about the world. And now because of my foot, I probably would never learn. Jade, Anise, and Ion went alone to the castle, while Master, Tear, and Guy escorted me to the manor. Tear said that it was her responsibility to apologize for all the trouble she had caused, and she did just that when my parents were called to the entrance hall.

Mother rushed to me with tears in her eyes, while my father just stood in horror. "My son, my baby. What happened to you?"

Tear gave a deep bow. "I am so sorry for what I put you and your son through. It was not my intention to kidnap him. As for his foot, I am a failure as a solider. I was not strong enough to protect him."

Father asked, "Guy, is this true?"

"Yes, Duke Fabre. Tear meant no harm. His foot was severed by a garuda."

Father sighed. "This is a shame. Ingobert and I had been considering sending you as a goodwill embassador to Akzeriuth. However, now that seems very much impossible." Was he serious? "You were going to let me leave the manor?"

"Yes. You are nearly eighteen."

Damn it! Why did this have to happen to me. It was all because Tear had come. It turned to her anger pulsing. "This is all your fault! I could have finally been free, but you had to attack Van. You did this to me! It is your fault!"

Guy tightened the arm he had around my shoulder which was helping to keep me upright. "Luke, calm down. Can't you see that Tear is already torn up about it?"

Sure enough, Tear had lowered her head in shame. In an extremely hushed tone, she excused herself. Then I was taken to the family doctor who told me a portion of my leg would need to be amputated.

The next day, my cousin, Princess Natalia, rushed to my bedside. She was as heavy on the waterworks as my mother had been. "Luke, this is terrible!"

It was. And I was sick of everyone reminding me. "Jeez. Just shut up. I don't want your pity."

"Shhh. Everything will be okay. Once we are married, you will have me and servants to take care of everything. There will be no need for you to leave the castle."

I had never wanted to marry her, but now I didn't have much choice. I could stay here forever, or transfer my cell to the castle. At least if I became king, no one could look at me in pity. "Fine."

"Huh?" she blinked. "I'll marry you, okay."

"Luke! Are you serious?"

"Yes. Now stop asking before I change my mind."

Natalia was too excited to wait, so she set our wedding date for my birthday. It was too soon for my liking, but I didn't object. She told me that the state between Kimlasca and Malkuth had been settled with the exacuation of Akzeriuth, which had apparently been carried out by Tear, Jade, Anise, Ion, and Guy (who had been sent as the goodwill ambassador in my sted). Master Van had not returned since we parted with him in Chesedonia, so I was never able to learn about how he had planned for me to become a hero. I wondered how they were all doing.

The wedding came and went before I knew it. I was now next in line to be king, but I didn't feel any different. Through everything I hadn't changed in the slightest, aside from a a missing appendage. Damn it! I had wanted more from my life. I had wanted to be a hero. I had wanted respect. As king, people would have to give it to me, but I knew it would be due to my title alone. I guess I just wasn't capable of change.

This story has ended, but your own story has yet to be written


End file.
